Luciano
Luciano (real name Jepther McClymont OD, born 20 October 1964 in Jamaica) is a Jamaican second-generation roots reggae artist and poet. He began recording in 1992, with his first single "Ebony & Ivory" on the Aquarius Record label, followed by his debut album Moving Up for RAS records in 1993. After voicing several covers for the producer Sky High, Luciano released "Give My Love A Try," which was produced at Castro Brown's New Name Studio and was a hit in Jamaica. It was there that Luciano met international reggae superstar Freddie McGregor. Joining McGregor's Big Ship production company, Luciano began creating cultural, conscious reggae that reflected his religious and social concerns. Luciano rose to prominence in the mid-1990s, at the height of the "Rasta Renaissance" in dancehall music, beginning with the album One Way Ticket in 1994 ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links To Peel Luciano was heavily played by Peel from the mid-1990s and was also booked for a session, although this was eventually cancelled. Peel discussed this (and problems getting sessions from reggae artists) during a 2002 OneLive appearance in Nottingham with Mary Anne Hobbs and the Datsuns http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio1/nottingham/cafe/webcasts.shtml: "There's a fella called Luciano, for example, who has made some glorious records over the last two or three years. And there’s some strange magazine that works out which the records we played most on the programmes - which artists have been most regularly featured - and I think last year Luciano was the most featured artist on the programme. And he was going to come in and do a session for us and called up like 12 hours before he was supposed to start, couldn’t do it, and this happens all the time." Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None. See above and Sessions That Never Happened. Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1993 *10 July 1993: Chant Down (7 inch) Xterminator ;1994 *24 June 1994 (& General Pecos): Forward To Africa (7") Xterminator *27 August 1994 (& General Pecos): Forward To Africa (12") Xterminator *23 September 1994: Wicket Haffey Runway () Xterminator *24 September 1994: Must Ragamuffin (7") Xterminator *08 October 1994 (with Josey Wales and Charlie Chaplin): Rebel With A Cause (7") XTerminator *22 October 1994 (BFBS) (with Josey Wales and Charlie Chaplin): Rebel With A Cause (7") XTerminator *29 October 1994 (with Josey Wales and Charlie Chaplin): Rebel With A Cause (7") XTerminator ;1997 * November 1997 (BBC World Service): (& Capleton): Jah Kingdom (7") XTerminator *11 November 1997 (& Capleton): Jah Kingdom (7") XTerminator *20 November 1997 (& Capleton): Jah Kingdom (7") XTerminator *27 November 1997 (BFBS) (& Capleton): Jah Kingdom (7") XTerminator ;1998 * 15 April 1998 (BBC World Service): Poor Youth Dem Hungry (7") XTerminator *30 April 1998: Poor Youth Dem Hungry (7") XTerminator *05 May 1998: Poor Youth Dem Hungry (7") Xterminator *28 May 1998: Final Call (7") XTerminator *03 June 1998: Final Call (7") XTerminator *08 July 1998: Final Call (7") XTerminator ;1999 *06 January 1999: Punch Line (7") Henfield *12 January 1999: Love His Majesty (7 inch ) Flash *21 January 1999 (Radio Eins): Punch Line (split album with Anthony B, Sizzla - 3 Wise Men Love, Peace And Consciousness) J&D JDCD 0012 *24 January 1999 (BFBS): Love His Majesty (7") Flash *27 January 1999: Punch Line (7”) Henfield *11 February 1999: Love His Majesty (7") Flash *17 February 1999: 'Which Man (7")' (Jazzy Creations) *20 February 1999 (BFBS): 'Which Man (7")' (Jazzy Creations) *23 February 1999: Which Man (7”) Jazzy Creations *March 1999 (FSK) (with Tristan Palma, Anthony B): Mr Minister (7”) Jazzy Creations *13 April 1999 (with Tristan Palma, Anthony B): Mr Minister (7”) Jazzy Creations *17 August 1999: Police And Thieves (7") Palm *19 August 1999 (Radio Eins): Police And Thieves (7") Palm *26 August 1999 (Radio Eins): Jah Is The Only One (7") Pot Of Gold *26 August 1999: Jah Is The Only One (7") Pot Of Gold *23 September 1999 (Radio Eins): Jah Is The Only One (7") Pot Of Gold *12 October 1999: Jah Is The Only One (7") Pot Of Gold ;2000 *17 May 2000: You Can Try (7") Henfield *21 June 2000: Meet You in Zion (7") Dimension *22 June 2000: You Can Try (7") (Henfield Records) *29 June 2000 (Radio Eins): Jah Is The Only One *18 July 2000: Cool And Settle (Mixing Lab Records) *19 July 2000: Jah’s Promise (Penthouse Records) *20 July 2000 (Radio Eins): Cool And Settle *01 August 2000: Meet You In Zion (7") Dimension *02 August 2000: Jah’s Promise (Penthouse Records) *August 2001 (FSK): Long Story (7") Black Scorpio *23 August 2000: La Luta Continua (The Struggle Continues) (Pre-release) Soundbox *21 September 2000: La Luta Continua (The Struggle Continues) (split 7" with Soundbox Krew) Soundbox *19 October 2000: Step Right In (7") Fat Eyes *22 November 2000: Step Right In (Fateyes) *22 November 2000: New World Order (7") Observers *23 November 2000 (Radio Eins): Ghetto Children *12 December 2000: Rebellious Society Builders Music ;2001 *30 May 2001: Long Story (7") Scorpio *31 May 2001 (Radio Eins): Hopes On High (7") Scorpio *14 June 2001 (with Dub Syndicate): One In A Billion (LP - Acres Of Space) Lion/Roots Records *21 June 2001 (Radio Eins) (with Dub Syndicate): One In A Billion (LP - Acres Of Space) Lion/Roots Records *28 June 2001: Fulfillment (7 inch) Militant Musik *28 June 2001 (Radio Eins): Fulfillment (7 inch) Militant Musik *03 July 2001: Long Story (?) Scorpio *04 July 2001: Hopes on High (7") Easy Star *05 July 2001 (Radio Eins): Long Story (7") Scorpio *22 August 2001: Hopes On High (7") Easy Star *23 August 2001 (Radio Mafia): Long Story (7") Black Scorpio *26 August 2001 (BBC World Service): Long Story (7") Black Scorpio *02 October 2001: Long Story (single) Scorpio *October 2001 (FSK): Gideon Suit (7” single) Crown Star *October 2001 (FSK): Should I Slumber (7") Reggae Central *16 October 2001: Gideon Suit (7” single) Crown Star *17 October 2001 (BBC World Service): Should I Slumber (7") Reggae Central *18 October 2001 (Radio Eins): Long Story (single) Scorpio *24 October 2001 (BBC World Service): Gideon (7") Black Scorpio *25 October 2001: Onward Forward (7" single) Kickin Productions *25 October 2001 (Radio Eins): Gideon Suit (7") Crown Star *25 October 2001 (Radio Eins): Should I Slumber (7") Reggae Central *06 November 2001: Should I Slumber (single) Reggae Central *13 November 2001: Onward, Forward (single) Kickin’ *14 November 2001: Sweep Over My Soul (12") Xterminator *14 November 2001 (BBC World Service): Should I Slumber (7") Reggae Central *22 November 2001 (Radio Eins): Should I Slumber (7") Reggae Central *29 November 2001 (Radio Eins): Gideon Suit (7") Crown Star *11 December 2001: Should I Slumber (7 inch) Reggae Central ;2002 *23 January 2002: 'Not Until' (In The Streetz) *21 February 2002 (Radio Eins): Not Until (7") *06 March 2002 (& Capleton): Never Want The Youth Dem Die (7” single) Black Scorpio *March 2002 (FSK) (& Capleton): Never Want The Youth Dem Die (7” single) Black Scorpio *10 April 2002 (& Capleton): Never Want The Youth Dem Die (7” single) Scorpio *11 April 2002 (Radio Eins) (& Capleton): Never Want The Youth Dem Die (7") Black Scorpio *23 April 2002: Generation Of Vipers (single) Militant Music *07 May 2002: Generation Of Vipers (single) Militant *09 May 2002 (Radio Eins): Generation Of Vipers (7") Militant Music *May 2002 (FSK): Generation Of Vipers (7") Militant Muzik *21 May 2002: No One Can Hide (single) Star Trail *22 May 2002: Time To Unite (single) Vikings *30 May 2002 (Radio Mafia): No One Can Hide (Star Trail) *30 May 2002 (Radio Eins): No-One Can Hide (7") Star Trail *11 June 2002: Serve Jah (7") Hmg *27 June 2002 (Radio Eins): Serve Jah (7") Hmg *06 July 2002 (BBC World Service): Serve Jah (7") Black Scorpio *17 July 2002: Mystery Babylon (7") Wall Street *25 July 2002: Just Remember (7") Spyda Web *31 July 2002: Mystery Babylon (7") Wall Street *08 August 2002: Punch line (7") Henfield *15 August 2002: Mystery Babylon (7") Wall Street *24 August 2002 (BBC World Service): Punch line (7") Henfield *10 September 2002: Lesson Of Life (7") Black Diamonds *19 September 2002 (Radio Eins): esson Of Life (7") Black Diamonds *19 September 2002 (Radio Eins): Warning (7") Rashanco Music *24 September 2002: Warning (7") Rashanco *October 2002 (FSK): Warning (7") Rashanco Music *02 October 2002: Just Remember (7") Spyda Web *09 October 2002: Lesson Of Life (7") Black Diamond *10 October 2002: Don't Turn Away (7") Loyal Soldiers *10 October 2002 (Radio Eins): Just Remember (7") Spyder Web *16 October 2002: Punchline (7") Henfield *19 November 2002: Just remember (7") Spyder Web *21 November 2002: Sweet Mama Africa (7") VP *28 November 2002 (Radio Eins): Just Remember (7") Spyder Web ;2003 *30 January 2003 (Radio Eins): Hot Stepper (7" single) Storm *07 February 2003 (BBC World Service): Hot Stepper (7" single) Storm *20 February 2003: Hot Stepper (7" single) Storm *07 May 2003: Love and Devotion (7") PowPow *15 May 2003 (Radio Eins): Love And Devotion (single) PowPow *27 May 2003: Save Us Now (7") Charm *29 May 2003: Rod of Iron (7") Blacker Dread *05 June 2003 (Radio Eins): Rod Of Iron *12 June 2003: Save Us Now (7") Jet Star *19 June 2003 (Radio Eins): No-One Can Hide (7") *26 June 2003: Save Us Now (7") Charm *15 July 2003: Babylon Go Down (7") Minor7 Flat5 *24 July 2003 (Radio Eins): Babylon Go Down (7") Minor 7 Flat 5 *29 July 2003: Stay Away (7") Germaican *02 August 2003 (BBC World Service): Babylon Go Down (7") Minor7 Flat5 *04 September 2003 (Radio Eins): Stay Away (7") Germaican External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists